The Reverse Selection
by bookwook
Summary: She's just a girl... Who's a Princess. This isn't just any selection, this is a selection for America and Maxon's child, a girl. Read on, and you'll meet Juliette. A girl who never wanted love at the young age of 17. A Princess who never needed a selection.
1. Chapter 1

It's tomorrow. The Selection. _My _selection. I don't want it. I didn't ask for thirty-five men from who knows where to live in my home, use my facilities, compete for _my_ heart. The whole idea just sickens me. Are selection's even supposed to be for girls? I don't think so. But unfortunately, mom and dad had a _girl_. Not a boy. And so, what they call a 'reverse' selection will begin tomorrow.

When their faces popped up on the screen, dad told me to pay attention, to pick the few you know are going to stay there for a while. Just as he had picked out mom, intrigued by her vibrant red hair, and a few other girls, of course. No one stood out to me. Not one face. They were mostly Fours, then a few Threes, and a couple of Twos. Hardly anyone lower than a Five was selected. They were all tall, dark, and handsome, yeah. But no one caught my eye. To tell you the truth, they all seemed rather obnoxious and conceited.

I am certainly not ready to have to meet them tomorrow, they all arrived tonight. There was no crime against my walking about to meet any of them, but I locked myself in my room, allowing only my maids to enter with my dinner and then exit once more. Samantha lingered a while longer, before I asked her to leave. She may be my best friend, but she's still a maid. Taught to follow my orders.

Before laying down on my humongous, overly comfortable bed, I tie back my stick straight, strawberry blonde hair, and sigh. I constantly tell myself that whatever happens tomorrow will happen, I'll meet my favorites, perhaps. Send home the ones I dislike.

I shut the lights and dive for my bed, closing my eyes. They open almost immediately._ Who am I kidding? I can't sleep right now, I'm going to be sick. _I turn onto my stomach and close them again. _Go to sleep, Juliette._ I tell myself. _You have a big day tomorrow. _After about an hour of tossing and turning, I'm restless. I stand and walk into my bathroom, splashing some water on my face. Perhaps I'll get a late-night snack, then bring it back here and watch a movie. The idea couldn't sound better to me, and so I place my tiara over my messed-up hair, and exit my room.

The guards outside my doors all hustle around me. "You're highness! Are you all right? Is there anything we can help you with?" I roll my eyes and walk past them, ignoring their questions. One grabs my arm before blushing and taking a bow.

"I apologize miss, but I must ask where it is that you're going at this late hour."

I wave him off. "The kitchen. I'm hungry, Officer...?"

"Ledger. Kane Ledger."

"Whatever," I shake my head. "I'm hungry, Officer Ledger. Now if you would _please_ unhand me so I might get a plate of oreo cookies, I would be ever so grateful."

He notices his hand, still upon my arm, and blushes furiously once more before removing it a taking a step back. "My apologies, your Highness."

I shrug and turn my back, starting down the hall. "Good night, gentlemen." I call over my shoulder, though I know they'll all be there when I return.

Reaching the kitchen, I relax a bit. Finally, some privacy. The chefs would all have gone to bed by now. I push open the doors, and walk to the shelf that holds the cookies, not bothering to flick on the lights. I almost immediately notice something amiss. I am most certainly not alone. I quickly but quietly move to the other side of the kitchen, pressing myself up against the wall. _Could it be rebels? No. Not possible. There are too many guards in the palace nowadays... _And yet, I'm worried.

I hear rather clunky steps thunder through the kitchen, as a shadow of a man appears in the dark. I don't know what possess' me, but I leap out from the corner and throw a side kick into the man's chest, positive he is a rebel. He falls back with a startled "Oof!" giving me time to turn on the lights and look down on him.

"What is your business here?" I ask, not able to meet his eyes.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you-" a thick accent starts, before our eyes lock and he stops immediately. "Lord," he mutters, wiping what looks like cookie crumbs from his face. "This is not how I planned we'd meet, your highness."

Oh, God. I should've known. It's one of the selected. I frown. "No, this isn't a very pleasant meeting, is it?" I reach down and offer my hand to help him up. He takes it and smiles lightly, shaking his head. "What exactly are you doing down here at-" I glance at the clock. "One fifteen in the morning, eating cookies in total darkness?"

His cheeks fill with color, but his dark eyebrows raise slightly."What were you doing here at one fifteen in the morning, reaching for the cookie cabinet in total darkness?"

I roll my eyes. "Arrogant thing, are you?" I ask, and he smirks. "Well if you must know, I can't sleep. I'm getting a snack. You may leave now," I say, walking past him back to the cabinet.

"Where'd you learn to kick like that?" He asks, ignoring my dismissal.

I grab the package of oreos. "None of your business."

"Oreos. Are they your favorite cookies?" He takes a seat on a high chair across from me. "I love oreos. But oatmeal rais-"

"Would you PLEASE leave. I'd like to be alone."

"...But oatmeal raison. Those are definitely my favorite." He finishes, acting as though I said nothing at all. I gasp in frustration.

"My God! Just be quiet!"

The young man frowns, and reaches out his hand for me to shake. "I'm sorry. My name's Aaron. I have trouble keeping my yap shut."

I shake it half-heartedly. "I noticed" I reply, grabbing the milk from the fridge.

"Shouldn't the maids be helping you right now?"

"Shouldn't you have left by now?"

He shrugs,standing up. "I suppose I'll meet with you again tomorrow, Princess."

"Perhaps." I say, happy to have him leaving. "Hopefully you'll learn some manners by then." I mutter too quietly for him to hear.

"Good night." He bows, and then leaves.

I place my cookies and milk on top of a tray before leaving as well, taking it up to my room. I make it about three feet out before a whole lot of maids flock up and grab the tray from my hands. I sigh and lead them upstairs. "I can take it from here" I grab the tray before they can object, and walk down the hall, being sure to thank them.

I nod at Officer Ledger and a few other guards before slamming my door shut. I take my tiara off and place it on my bedside table, sitting down with the tray of cookies to my other side.

I rub my temples, glancing at the time. One forty. I turn on my favorite movie, _Amadeus_, and eat a few cookies before feeling my eyes get heavy. I put the tray on the floor, and almost as soon as my head touches the pillow, I'm asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to a young maid shaking me. "Your Highness! Your highness, I'm afraid you have overslept." I glance to the clock. Through my blurry vision, it reads 8:52. I gasp and jump up.

"Thank you. Please call over my team, I must get ready. I'll be meeting the men in an hour or so."

She nods, and darts out of my room. What seems like seconds later, Samantha, followed by four others, rushes in. "God, Juliette! You're a mess!" she says, taking in my nightgown and chipped nails. Samantha turns to the maids. "Girls, we've a lot of work to do in a short time. Glinda, start a bath. Sue, prepare her dress. Jenna, grab her shoes, Aline, you'll be on hair duty once she's all clean. I'll take care of everything else." They stare at her, awaiting any further instruction, before she claps her hands. "Well, get to it!" They run off.

"Sorry," I sigh. "I slept late last night."

She shrugs. "It's alright. Jump into the shower now, we don't have all day."

I follow her orders, and take what seems to be the quickest bath I've ever had. Before I know it, my long hair is curled and pulled into an elaborate bun, only a strand left in my face, my bluish-green eyes are circled by eyepencil, making them seem as though they are shining, my pale face is brought out by a lovely pink glow, and my lips gleam red.

As Glinda paints my nails, Sue runs in with a stunning dress. It is green, lined with golden swirls, a heart-shaped neckline, and no sleeves. I smile, satisfied with their choice. I'll look beautiful, of course. They'll settle for nothing less.

When it is time to go, I have been prepped and pampered, my ribs feel like they might burst straight through the corset, and my heels nip at my toes. I can't help but complain before Samantha silences me by saying "beauty is pain, and pain is beauty."

I smile at my reflection in the mirror. "Thank you ladies, I greatly appreciate it." Sue places my tiara upon my head.

"Of course, Princess," she grins.

"Alright, I suppose it's time for me to go. Do you happen to know if I will have an escort?" I ask.

Glinda nods. "Oh yes, a very handsome young officer will bring you over. Ledger, I believe."

I roll my eyes. "I met him yesterday evening. He's rather persistent, wouldn't you say so?"

Samantha shrugs. "It doesn't matter, he's there only to make sure you're not taken down by a rebel on your walk to meet the men." She pushes me out the door. "Have fun now, Jules!"

Officer Kane Ledger's eyes widen as he takes in my appearance. I smirk lightly to myself.

"You look lovely, Y-your Highness."

I grin. "Thank you, Officer. Shall we go?"

He offers me his arm and I take it. "How old are you anyway? You look rather young to be a guard."

"Eighteen, Your Highness," he pushes some of his golden hair out of his eyes.

"Hmm..." we walk towards the stairs. "And what business does such a young officer like yourself have standing outside the princess' door?"

"It was a request of your mother, Queen America. She knew my father, some time ago, before he passed away," he says quietly.

I frown. "I'm sorry to hear that. I never have heard of him." Ledger shrugs.

We walk in silence the rest of the way there. He pushes the door open to the Great Hall, and I stand, face to face with 35 young men.


End file.
